Un Secreto revelado
by crystal23
Summary: Los sentimientos de la soledad puede hacer que ciertos sentimientos florezcan pero ¿podràn Eriol Y Tomoyo lograr poner en claro sus sentimientos? Otra historia un tanto diferente pero de lo mas romantica espero sus comentarios Hola y sorpresa a tod


"El secreto revelado" 

Por Crystal 

**Corría por las calles de la ciudad,. En realidad, había salido con tanta prisa de aquel lugar en donde no se sentía segura.  Comenzaba a llover y su blusa de seda rosada estaba mojándose.  Sus zapatos no resistían y no estaban el tanto correr por aquellas calles; las personas al ver la confusión en sus ojos, le miraban como si estuviese loca...._pero ¿acaso lo estaría_? – se preguntaba ella.  No es que le importara lo que los demás pensaran, pero _-¿en realidad lo había visto?-_ esa imagen se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.  No podía creer que ha eso es que ella había regresado.   La vio como su profesora titular en la clase del quinto B.  Le había ayudado a organizar el vestuario de dos de sus mejores amigos cuando interpretaron "La Bella Durmiente" y ¿así es que le pagaba?**

**"Corriendo y corriendo hasta que mis fuerzas me abandonen de tanto correr"- se juró a si misma que no volvería a donde él.  Ya todo tenía sentido.  No tenia porque buscar respuestas en otras partes, en otros rostros.  Ya todo estaba claro.**

**-¿A que es que vas tanto a Londres?-preguntaba la joven de 17 años a su novio, meses antes. Se decían a si mismos, que eso eran.  Estaban allí el uno para el otro, para no sentirse solos pero -¿fue en realidad la atracción entre ellos o solo la soledad lo que nos unió?- se preguntaba ella mientras corría entre las personas.**

**-Solo voy a ver a mis padres- le decía el joven mirándole enojada- no los he visto desde hace un par de meses- acercándose a ella y besándole la mejilla- no tienes de que estar celosa.**

**-_Con esa frase me tranquilizabas_- pensaba ella mientras seguía corriendo- _pero que esperanza tan pobre la mía. Con esa frase y un simple "te quiero", resolvías tan bien las cosas, a sabiendas tu del secreto de mi madre...Mi madre, como descubrí que aquella persona que era la unión sanguínea con mi mejor amiga era en realidad mi madrastra.  Me adoptó cuando mi padre se casó con ella.  Meses después que mi verdadera madre falleciera.  Ahora, no tengo a nadie, ningún vínculo que me una a una de quien era mi familia o creía yo y mi mejor amiga y ahora, me haces esto.  Cuanto odio puede sentir una persona en su corazón, ahora lo siento, pero ¿será odio o tristeza? No puedo notar o sentir la diferencia_- pensando en que nunca borraría de la memoria lo que había visto entrando a la casa de su novio.**

****************Horas antes*********************

**-¿Qué vas hacer hoy en la tarde?-preguntaba su mejor amiga de 17 años mientras hablaban por teléfono.**

**-Voy a ir a casa de Eriol a buscarle para que me acompañe a una cena con unos clientes de mi madre- dijo la joven- es mi oportunidad para presentarle a mamá a Eriol como mi novio.**

**-Pero Tomoyo- dijo Sakura al otro lado- tienes saliendo con Eriol por mas de dos años- dijo seriamente-¿hasta ahora lo presentarás como novio a tu madre?**

**-Conoces a mi madre Sakura- dijo la joven-. Ningún muchacho es suficientemente bueno para mi- y cambiando el tema dijo-¿vendrán tu y Shaoran al viaje a la cabaña del abuelo, no? Recuerda que es este fin de semana.**

**-¿TAN PRONTO?- gritó su amiga por la otra línea-pero si pensé que era la próxima semana...**

**-Que despistada eres- dijo la joven- te lo recordamos el sábado en la cena ¿acaso no recuerdas?**

-Para serte honesta- dijo la joven haciendo una pausa- no.  Tengo entonces que avisarle a Shaoran- dijo la joven pensando en que le diría el joven acerca de su despiste- ahora te dejo- dijo ella- tengo que ayudar a papá a hacer la comida...

**-Bien-dijo ella – entonces nos vemos- cerrando el teléfono. – no he tenido la oportunidad de decirte la verdad Sakura- mirando un retrato de ambas en su escritorio- no he podido aun ni siquiera asimilarlo yo misma a plenitud. Que ese vínculo, unión especial que sentíamos se ha ido...-poniéndose de pie, se cambio, colocándose una camisa de color rosa y de seda.  Haciéndose una coleta en el pelo y pantalones negros.  Se miró por ultima vez en el espejo y conforme con lo que veía en ese momento, tomó las llaves de su BMW, su cartera y salió de su habitación.**

**Bajando hasta los pies de la escalera, se encontró que llegaba Sonomi a almorzar.  Desde aquel terrible día, en que la escuchó decir eso a su abogado, no había sentido aquel amor materno hacía su supuesta progenitora.  La miró como elegantemente vestida y con un portafolio en mano, llegaba al recibidor de la magnifica residencia, acompañada de su usual escolta.  Apenas le miró cuando cruzó a su lado.  Ante esta frialdad, Sonomi le llamó dulcemente diciéndole-¿Almorzarás en casa?**

**-No-dijo ella-con un amigo.- dijo la joven sin mirarle.**

**-¿Vas a conducir?-preguntó la mujer.**

**Levantando las llaves que llevaba en las manos para que la mujer las viese, dijo – no volveré temprano.**

**-¿No quieres hablar?- dando la señal a sus escoltas, para que se retiraran y ellas, obedecieron.**

**-No tenemos nada de que hablar- le respondió con los ojos fríos y sin expresión alguna de ternura.  Cosa no usual semanas antes en la joven.**

**-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-preguntó la mujer.**

**Volteándose a ella dijo- piensa en algo que me escondieras y que supieras que me lastimaría si yo lo descubriera, y hablamos luego-saliendo de la casa.**

**Sonomi se quedó ahí de pie, sin moverse, cuando de repente, una idea le cruzó su mente,  no lo hacía posible, pero ¿podría serlo? ¿Qué Tomoyo descubriera aquello? no quería ni pensarlo.  Solo eso, le destrozaría el corazón.  Pero por otro lado, era tanto su cambio, su comportamiento frió y desconsiderado a su propia madre, presionaba el corazón.- tendré que esperar a que regrese.- pero poco sabía Sonomi, acerca de la tormenta que se avecinaba.**

**Se sentía tan bien conducir su BMW obsequio de sus 16 años..."dulces 16" rebotó en su cabeza una y otra vez... recordando aquella conversación que escuchó, cuando regresaba una noche de casa de Sakura...**

**-------Flashback---------**

**-¿Está todo listo?-preguntaba Sonomi en su despacho.  Tomoyo caminaba con la dirección a la cocina por un vaso de jugo. Se detuvo en su camino, al escuchar la voz tan seria de su madre.**

**-¿Jamás habías legalizado formalmente que ella tomara tu apellido Sonomi?-decía el hombre que le acompañaba.**

**-Me casé con su padre cuando solo tenía meses de nacida- dijo la mujer- la he criado como mi hija y siempre lo será.**

**Solo eso bastó para que el corazón de la joven se rompiera en mil pedazos...le llamaba madre, era el primer rostro que veía cuando despertaba y el ultimo al dormir,. Pero se sentía traicionada, vendida. Simplemente consideraba que toda su vida, era una mentira.  **

********Fin del Flashback**********

**Estacionando su vehículo, llegó a la casa del joven. Siempre se había sentido en confianza en aquella casa.  Era muy moderna y al mismo tiempo compartía unos secretos ocultos acerca de su dueño.  Ellos que le conocían muy bien incluida ella misma, sabían aquel secreto.  Pero algo faltaba. No le dio importancia ver un auto estacionado en la entrada.  Supuso que estaba en Japón por ordenes de él.  Ella sabía que cuando tenían 11 años, esa mujer supo quien era Eriol.  Lo supo y se prometió siempre ayudarle, después de todo, ella también tenía poderes.  Entró sin llamar a la puerta, pues era su costumbre entrar de esa manera. **

**Caminando por los pasillos de la residencia, buscando señales de algún ser viviente, entró en el estudio, donde el joven, usualmente se reunía con los demás.  Cuando vio aquella imagen sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.  No podía creerlo.  De Ella y él.  No quería creerlo o sus ojos habían estado bastante cerrados para verlo.  Salió corriendo de allí, sin siquiera pedir una explicación. Prefirió dejarlo así, de todas formas ¿A ella que le importaba?  Nunca habían llegado a nada concreto.  Pero si recordaba el día que lo había besado.  Como olvidarlo.  Ella estaba sentada observando a su mejor amiga y a su novio sentados cerca pero hablaban muy bajito para no ser escuchados; él le miraba y dijo- ¿quieres estar de la misma manera?- ella negaba con el rostro.**

**-¿De que sirve si no hay sentimientos, Eriol? –preguntó la joven.**

**Eriol no le habló,  solo acercó sus labios a los de ella y los besó.  Entre sorprendida y asustada él le dijo- estamos solo nosotros aquí ¿por qué no consolar nuestra soledad como nosotros? De todas formas, no hay secretos que ocultar.**

**Desde ese día, eran mas que amigos pero jamás le había besado como besó a Kaho.  Lo había visto demasiado bien: demasiada pasión, intensidad y profundidad para haberse equivocado.  No.  No estaba equivocada. ¿Cómo podría competir con alguien con tantos poderes como Kaho? No podía hacerlo. Ella no tenía poderes.  La lluvia seguía cayendo en todo su rostro.  Ya comenzaba a sentir frío y la noche caía.**

**-_Primero mi madre_-. Dijo ella- _después Eriol ¿pero acaso lo amaba?_- dijo ella cuando se percató que estaba en el borde de aquel acantilado, en las profundidades del bosque, donde su amiga capturó a la Ilusion_- ella tiene a Shaoran, Kero y las cartas; Shaoran la tiene a ella y a su familia y Eriol tiene a Nakuru, Spinel y a Kaho, pero ¿qué tengo yo?-_ mirando hacia abajo- _no tengo nada_- mirando su ropa mojada y como la lluvia continuaba cayendo en su rostro.  Miró hacía abajo- _nadie me extrañaría..._-sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzó al otro lado de la baranda y sin mirar, dándole la espalda, se soltó de ella.-**

**Pensando en todo lo que dejaba atrás, amigos, familia, pensó que todo acabaría rápido,  nada mas quedaría. Dejó de sentir como la lluvia golpeaba su rostro y perdió el conocimiento.**

**Sintió que todo se volvió cálido y apacible. Dejó de sentir las gotas caer en su rostro y todo se  volvió silencioso. En un momento de lucidez, pudo ver a alguien tenía ojos color café y pelo castaño y le miraba con preocupación- será un ángel para llevarme a casa- dijo ella y volvió a perder el conocimiento.**

**Se sintió tibia y todo era muy suave.  Unos rayos llegaban a dar con su rostro y le hicieron despertar.  Se percató que estaba en ropa de dormir que conocía de algún lugar, pero no era de ella.  Vio que sus manos llevaba vendajes y se sentía muy mareada e indispuesta.  No había muerto, se percató mientras observaba por la ventana.  Pero tampoco, tenía ganas de vivir _-¿vivir para que?_ –mientras revisaba sus vendajes en sus brazos_-¿Dónde estaré?-_dijo con tristeza y mirando a su alrededor.**

**-¿Despertaste?-vio a la ultima persona que vería según ella.**

**-¿Tu?-preguntó al ver su rostro-pero ¿Cómo?**

**-Vi que corrías como loca cuando cruzaba una calle y decidí seguirte en el auto. Donde estabas, donde te encontré, había acantilados y árboles, te seguí a pie- mirándole como si recriminaba su conducta- ¿qué diablos te impulsó a cometer semejante locura?**

**-No era una locura- dijo ella mirando la ventana- era la única salida.**

**-¿Para que?**

**-Para mi infelicidad-dijo ella- ¿Sabes lo que se siente tener a alguien a tu lado que no te corresponde como se supone que una pareja debe de estar para ti?  **

**-¿Acaso consideras que eres infeliz?-Preguntó el joven.**

**-No tengo a nadie- dijo ella rompiendo en llanto- tu tienes a tu hermana, a tu padre y a Yukito. En mi caso, yo no tengo familia.**

**-Eso no es verdad- dijo el – nos importas mucho Tomoyo- dijo el joven mirándole con melancolía –tienes a tu madre y a Eriol...-ella negaba con la cabeza.**

**-Ahora es que comprendo...-sollozando.-porque es que él siempre quería ir a Londres y ella siempre estaba cerca- mirando a Touya- ¿lo sabías no?**

**-Si-dijo el joven finalmente- lo sabía.  Kaho nunca  correspondió a mis sentimientos.  Sospechaba que estaba involucrada de alguna manera con ese chiquillo ¿cómo te enteraste tu?**

**-Los encontré besándose- dijo ella y mirando a su alrededor dijo-¿dónde estamos?**

**-Es mi departamento-dijo el joven- por la universidad.  **

**-¿podría pasar la noche aquí?-dijo ella- es el ultimo lugar que supongo que vendrían a buscarme.**

**-Ese no es el punto- dijo el mirándole seriamente- ¿de donde sacaste la idea de suicidarte? ¿sabes lo que ocurriría si tu madre se entera?**

**-Ella no es mi madre – dijo ella aun mas triste, mientras bebía de una taza de te que el joven le ofrecía para calentarla- soy adoptada, Touya.  Huérfana de madre...mi padre se casó con Sonomi y hasta ahora es que realmente, soy una Daijurij.  **

**-Yo no sabía eso- dijo el joven mirándole- ¿estas segura?**

**Asintiendo dijo- lo escuché de boca de mi propia...de Sonomi- mirándole- muchas gracias por las molestias.**

**-Eres una chica muy importante, Tomoyo- mirándole en los profundos ojos azules y viendo que él te era un calmante para que descansara.  – ahora duerme y mañana seguimos hablando.**

**-Muchas gracias...Touya- mientras la hermosa joven se quedaba dormida en la cama del joven.  Mirándola por ultima vez, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.**

**Llamando a la única persona que consideraba él, entendería la situación dijo-  es Touya ¿podrías venir a mi departamento? Tenemos que hablar-cerrando el teléfono.**

**********Media hora después************

**-¿Qué ocurre Touya?-preguntaba su mejor amigo mirándole ante la seriedad de como el joven se expresó por teléfono. le indicó que tomara asiento, cosa que el joven hizo.**

**-Yuki- dijo Touya a su amigo- Tomoyo está aquí...**

**-¿Qué? -dijo el joven sorprendido-¿Dónde?**

**-Está dormida en mi habitación- dijo el joven seriamente.**

**-¿No habrás cometido una estupidez cierto?-mirando a su amigo- no es una chiquilla; pero ella y Eriol...**

**-Yuki ¡¡No es eso!!-dijo Touya sonrojado.**

**-Siempre has sentido algo por Tomoyo- dijo el joven- admítelo y  últimamente la ves como algo mas que "la amiga de tu hermana".**

**-Ese no es el punto- dijo Touya- no es por eso que te llamé- dijo el mirándole seriamente.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Trató de suicidarse hoy.**

**-¿QUEEEEE? ¿CÓMO LO SABES?**

**-la seguí y cuando se soltó del acantilado, la sostuve, estaba inconsciente y la traje aquí.  Ahora mismo, tiene fiebre. **

**-¿Está bien ahora?**

**-Si –dijo el joven- parece que ya se enteró de Kaho y Eriol- dijo mirando a Yukito.- sabías mis sospechas.**

**-Si lo sabía.- dijo mirando a su amigo- pero ese no es motivo para suicidarse o ¿si?**

**-no lo es- dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto-ayúdame amigo. Quiero que confíe en mi pero... **

**-¿la amas, cierto?**

**-no se que pensar.- dijo el joven-. Cuando la vi, ahí, de pie al acantilado y vi lo que intentaba hacer, sentí como un nudo subía a mi garganta, como la veía venir e irse al mismo tiempo.  Le dije que pasaría la noche aquí- mirando a su amigo- es lo mejor.**

**-Que no te den falsas esperanzas amigo- dijo Yukito mirándole- recuerda quien es ella y lo que representa.**

*********************Tres días después********************

**-llamé a tu casa- dijo Touya en el desayuno.**

**-¿Y?-preguntó la joven mientras le servía un vaso de jugo.  Descansó mucho y bajo los cuidados del joven, al otro día se sentía mejor pero no habían hablado de lo ocurrido ese día. por lo que parecía, ni Eriol se había preocupado por saber de la joven ni de que había pasado.**

**-Está de viaje-dijo seriamente- volverá el lunes- ella negaba con la cabeza.**

**-La situación con mi madre –dijo tomando asiento- no es fácil.  Creo que yo tengo algo de culpa.-siendo vista con intensidad por parte de Touya, quien era un apuesto joven.  Siempre lo había pensado, pero por la forma en que le miraba le provocó cierto sonrojo y dijo-¿qué ocurre?**

**-No nada- dijo el mirando a otro lado-me pongo a pensar ¿qué pasó con tu madre para que ocurriera lo que me dices?**

**-Ella no es mi madre, ya te lo dije- tomando una taza de café.**

**-pero te ama como tal-dijo el mirándole- Sakura no sabe nada de esto ¿cierto?**

**-No-dijo ella.- no he hablado con ella desde aquel día- recordando el día que cometió aquella locura...- gracias- siendo vista por el mayor de los Kinomoto.**

**-¿por qué?**

**-Por salvarme la vida- poniéndose de pie y abrazándole- creo que si alguien poderoso pone a ángeles en su camino, creo que tu eres el mío. ¿qué piensas hacer hoy?-mirándole con esos inconfundibles ojos azules.**

**-Asear la casa- dijo él – no tengo clases.**

**-Te ayudaré- dijo ella poniéndose de pie.**

**-No es necesario-dijo el.**

**-No es molestia-dijo ella- me encanta ayudar. Además terminaremos temprano y podremos ir a la feria.**

**-¿Feria?**

**-si .-dijo ella- la feria de los Cerezos en el templo Koishi-dijo ella tomando los platos y las tazas y comenzando a lavarlos- yo lavaré los platos y me encargaré de limpiar y ordenar; tu harás el baño y la ropa y terminaremos de una vez-mirándole con alegría- y harás las compras para preparar el almuerzo. Iremos al parque en la tarde.**

**Mientras la joven se quedó en casa, Touya, fue a hacer las compras para todo lo necesario para hacer el almuerzo.  Recordaba cuando era un pequeña y llegaba a casa con pasteles y toda clase de postres.  Cuando pasó por la vidriera de una boutique vio algo y lo compró sin pensarlo dos veces.  Hizo las compras, cuando regresó a casa, encontró a la joven, encima del espaldar de uno de los sofás y con un pantalón de el agarrado con un cinturón, pues le quedaba ancho y con una camisa del joven, que le quedaba igual de ancha.**

**-¿Qué haces ahí arriba?-dijo el mirándole .**

**-Limpiando- dijo ella. En un momento se distrajo ella y resbaló del sofá, pero fue sostenida con agilidad por el joven, quien la sujetó en sus brazos y ella quedó a centímetros de su  rostro.  Se sonrojó con mirarle en sus ojos y dijo- gra...gracias.- mientras el joven la colocaba en el suelo.**

**-deja lo de volar al monstruo ¿quieres?-como se refería a su hermana y extendiéndole el paquete dijo- mira lo vi y pensé en ti- mirándole con dulzura- espero que sea de tu talla.**

**-Muchas gracias- dijo ella recibiendo el paquete del joven- cuando lo desenvolvió, pudo ver un delicado vestido corto de seda azul de tirantes y finos detalles de listones en la cintura. Era muy juvenil y era de la talla de la joven-¿cómo sabes mi medida?**

**-Eres mas o menos la talla de mi hermana- dijo el sin darle importancia y retirando la vista de la joven- yo haré la comida.**

**Así pasaron las horas...cuando llegó la hora de salir al templo para el festival del cerezo.**

**-Tomoyo- decía el joven- llegaremos cuando ya esté cerrado- viendo salir de la alcoba a la joven, con el vestido que le había regalado, los zapatos que llevaba el día de la lluvia y su pelo estaba recogido.  No llevaba nada de maquillaje, pero no lo necesitaba, se veía angelical y se había retirado los vendajes-Vaya.- dijo él- te ves muy bien – y pensándolo dijo- no debí de regalarte ese vestido-mirándole juzgadoramente- **

**-¿Por qué?**

**-porque entonces tendrás las miradas de todos en el festival y lo ultimo que necesito es espantarte a los prometidos...y admiradores.**

**-No tienes que preocuparte por eso- dijo ella- no  me interesa nadie hoy.- mirándole.**

**--------En el festival--------**

**-¿te diviertes?-preguntó el joven mientras le brindaba un algodón de azúcar a su acompañante.**

**-Mucho. -dijo ella consumiendo su algodón-¿y tu?**

**-Si también- dijo él mirando a la joven- eh Tomoyo- dijo el joven.**

**-Dime Touya...**

**-Me estaba preguntando si....hay alguna esperanza de que-dijo el dudando y sin mirarle directamente.**

**-Si que...-preguntaba ella-**

**-Si habría alguna posibilidad de...**

**-¿Tomoyo?- se escuchó una tercera voz detrás de ellos-¿qué haces aquí?**

**-¿Li?-dijo ella sorprendida y volteándose a ver a su amigo, Touya sin embargo  quedó paralizado y sin mirar al joven.-**

**-¿Dónde está Eriol?.-mirando a la espalda del acompañante de Tomoyo pero sin verle el rostro.**

**-Eh-...bueno-dijo ella mirándole- eso se terminó.**

**-¿Que?  ¿Qué pasó?**

**-Es una larga historia- dijo ella sonriéndole- es un gusto verte ¿viniste con Sakura?**

**-si-dijo el joven- está por allí.  Vine por unos refrescos- y mirando aun a la espalda de Touya dijo- ¿vas a presentarnos?**

**-¿Presentarlos? pero si ustedes se conocen- ella con su mano volteando a Touya.**

**-¿Ki...Kinomoto?-dijo él nervioso.**

**-¿Algún problema chiquillo? –mirando a Shaoran como solo él le miraba.**

**-No-dijo Shaoran sudando- ninguno- y salió corriendo en sentido contrario.**

**-No soporto a ese chiquillo- dijo el joven. Tomoyo solo reía.**

**-No lo soportas porque sale con Sakura-en ese momento, se encuentra cara a cara con Eriol.  La sonrisa se va de su rostro.**

**-¿Tomoyo?-dijo el joven seriamente- tenemos que hablar.**

**-No hay nada de que hablar Eriol- dijo ella.**

**-¿Quieres que...-dijo Touya dando a entender que les daría privacidad pero Tomoyo lo agarró de un brazo.**

**-No te vayas Touya- dijo ella.-**

**-¿Has estado con Kinomoto todo este tiempo?-preguntó el joven-tu madre me llamó la noche que...le dije que te sentías mal y estabas en mi casa. No quería que se preocupara.  Salí a buscarte y no te encontré.  Temí lo peor.**

**-iba a ocurrir lo peor- dijo ella- pero fui salvada por alguien que me ama- en ese momento Kinomoto le miró- lo nuestro, me doy cuenta, que al final no iba para ningún lado.  No eran los mismos sentimientos.**

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-Eriol-dijo ella mirándole- yo no te amaba.  Creí que lo hice pero en realidad, era la soledad lo que nos impulsó el uno al otro.  Nada mas.**

**-Creo que tienes razón.**

**-¿Supongo que no sientes lo mismo conmigo que lo que sientes con Kaho, cierto?-mirándole.**

**-No-dijo el finalmente. **

**-ni yo tampoco- dijo ella sonriéndole- estaba a punto de cometer la peor locura de mi vida, creyendo que era amor,. Pero era mas que todo, miedo a la soledad.**

**-¿Adonde iremos de aquí?-preguntó el joven.**

**-Yo comenzaré una relación –dijo ella mientras le abrazaba y le susurró al oído- él se siente igual que yo- mirando al mayor de los Kinomoto que guardaba su distancia para no escuchar.**

**-¿pero él sabe la verdad?**

**-¿Qué no somos familia?-preguntó la joven- si lo sabe. Y gracias a él, he salvado algo mas que mi vida aquella noche; he salvado nuestra amistad ¿cierto?-mirando al joven.**

**-Supongo que si- dijo el- pero no se como pedirte perdón- dijo el – todo eso ocurrió por mi culpa...**

**-Si no hubiese sido por ti...jamás lo hubiese conocido como le conozco ahora...**

**-¿Y?-preguntó el.**

**-creí estar enamorada de ti- dijo ella- pero amo y me preocupo por alguien mas que sin ti, ni lo que pasó, tal vez no me habría dado cuenta.**

**-Vi desde hace un tiempo, sus sentimientos a ti, Tomoyo-dijo el joven- por eso hice lo que hice aquella tarde...**

**-¿Tu lo sabías? ¿Sabías que te encontraría besándote con Kaho?**

**-Sabías que lo nuestro era mas por temor a la soledad, pero si, te soy sincero, sabía los sentimientos de Kinomoto a ti. Solo te pido, como amigo, que no pierdas esta oportunidad.  Kinomoto te hará feliz.  Mas de lo que podría yo hacerte.**

**Mirando a donde supuestamente estaba el joven, no vio a nadie.  Alejándose de Eriol, vio a Touya alejado de la multitud y ella le seguía.  De repente unos tipos intervienen en su camino.**

**-¿Adonde va la preciosa damita?-mirándole con malicia en sus ojos,.**

**-Una damita que se va sabrosa en ese vestido- dijo el otro.**

**-Aléjense de mi- dijo la joven mirando a ambos, pero ellos no echaban para atrás.**

**-No tienes por que tenernos miedo, damita- dijo el primero tomándola por la fuerza por el brazo que tenía en su mano el algodón de azúcar.  Acercándose a la joven para besarle, ella gritó.**

**-Aléjate de ella criminal-dijo Touya, en ese momento, propinándole un puñetazo. Tomoyo cae al suelo.**

**-Touya- dijo la joven mirándole- mientras él se colocaba entre los sujetos y la joven.**

**-Si no quieres que te pase como a tu amigo- señalándole a quien golpeó- vete de aquí y llévatelo contigo.**

**Viendo el rostro a Touya de que no estaba jugando, salió corriendo seguido por el otro y se internaron en la oscuridad.**

**-¿Estas bien?-ayudando a la joven a ponerse de pie.**

**-La verdad es que eres mi ángel, gracias-mirándole a los ojos.**

**-Tomoyo-dijo el mirándole-yo...**

**-No digas nada- dijo ella callándolo- yo me siento igual- sin decir mas nada, él joven se inclinó para besarla, cuyo beso ella le correspondió. Continuaron besándose así por un largo rato hasta que dándose oportunidad de respirar dijo –te amo Touya-kun.**

**-Y yo a ti Tomoyo-chan**

**-¿Qué crees que dirá Sakura cuando se entere de lo nuestro?**

**-Creo que no tienes que preocuparte por eso- señalando a un lado del bosque donde estaban Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol de pie y la primera estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.  Eriol parecía complacido de lo ocurrido y Shaoran solo observaba al mayor de los Kinomoto colocar su brazo en la cintura de la joven.**

**-¿Ustedes dos?-preguntó Sakura, mirando a uno y a otro –pero ¿Cuándo?**

**-Deja de poner esa cara-dijo su hermano- ahora si tienes rostro de monstruo.**

**-pero tienes 24 y tu 17 ¿qué dirá tu madre cuando lo sepa? Además son primos.**

**-Eso no nos importa mucho – dijo Touya- ocultando las verdaderas razones que no son primos- ¿a ti te importa mucho?-mirando  a Sakura con detenimiento.**

**-Creo que no-dijo la joven- después de todo ¿quién pensó que esto iba a ocurrir?**

**-Sakura- dijo Tomoyo- no somos primas de sangre.  Fui adoptada por mi madre; no hay nada de malo con lo de nosotros- dijo ella para ponerle fin a la conversación; aunque, quien armó el escándalo fue Sonomi cuando se enteró que era con el hijo de quien se robó a su querida Nadeshiko la primera vez era quien Tomoyo amaba. Meses después y recién cumplidos los 18 años de la joven, quien era Touya Kinomoto, contraía nupcias con Tomoyo Daijurij.  Sus padrinos de boda fueron Yukito y Sakura, quienes mas que sus mejores amigos, poniéndole fin a aquel secreto que cada parte compartía.**

**Comentarios de la autora:  Una historia diferente: es dedicada a mi amiga Hibari, la cual me informó de una diferencia del manga a la serie: que Eriol termina el manga con Kaho (eso si que no me gustó) soy fanática de CCS y  me fascina Eriol ( me lo encuentro lindo adorable misterioso y todo un encanto /(corazones por donde quiera). Esta historia es fuera de lo que se han visto en mis otras historias, para que no haya confusión de ninguna clase ¿ok?**

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, a mi Crystal**

**Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


End file.
